Maximum Child
by silver avian
Summary: Many yearsafter the legendary Maximum Ride has saved the world, these merry band of mutants are born.And several problems along with them. Azel and her gang must free themselves countless times. Will they live? Will they reunite with the first saviors of?


My ears perk up at a unfamilier flap.'' Zennie,Denen.'' I warn. Denen holds me tighter. He has to carry me case I dont have wings. But he does, which is a VERY good thing. Zennie swoops closer to me with Mav in hand. Just and Kanim fly over to.'' Drop!'' I yelled. Mav and I were dropped about one-hundred feet of the ground. His dark grey hair flurred alover. My white hair flared as I dropped to the ground. Mav landed a few feet off from me. I croutched down in the snow instinctivally and growled. Mav and I spun around when Denen, Zennie, Just, and Kanim landed softly.

Denen raced to my side and squeezed my hand. _SNAP! _We all turned and looked at Flyboys. More? I could have sworn my mom defeated them. ALL of them. I shrugged at my own comment.

They burst through the snow covered ground and I lept. My gang followed in persuit. I landed on a flyboy and pushed all my weight to him. I growled and sunk through the next one who was attaching me. I reapered on his other side and kicked his spine. He went down and I turned to two. They raced at me put down I go! I went down into the ground and BAM! They ran into each other. Not to smart of them.'' Try taking a girl you can handle next time.'' I spat. I ran into another one with full force. He went down. I snarled and turned around. Theres to many, and this is taking way to long.

'' FREEZE!'' I yelled. Denen ran over to me and the rest ducked down. I threw up my arms and a chill ran down my spin. I held onto it and carried it to my fingers then it exploded out. The temperture dropped to the negatives and Denen threw water on the flyboys. In seconds they were frozed in place. I slumped over and Denen caught my by the shoulders.

'' You ok?'' Zennie asked as she ran up to me.''Of course.'' I lied through my teeth. If I didnt lay down soon Ill probably pass out. But leader 101 never let them think your hurt.

Lost yet? Let me back track alittle.

My names Azel. Me and the people I mentioned are a merry band of mutants. Im the leader incase you didnt notice. You really should have though after that comment I made... Denen hes my Bf. We share leader position and one thing lead to another. Hes eleven percent eagle. Im ten percent arctic fox. Zennie's eight percent falcon, and her boy toy is Mav. Hes nine percent wolverine. Just is seven percent hummingbird, and her boy is Kanim who is six percent raven.

Me I'm a typical foxy girl. Figure of speech of course. My hair changes color with the seasons. In winter its white and summer its black. My eyes are the typical light brown, like my moms. Denen has mystiy green eyes and brown/white stripped hair. Zennie has dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes. They can be quit the charmers when they need to be. Mav has dark grey hair and rusty brown eyes. Their really cool! Just is the prettiest one. Shes soo pretty, I should probably describe her so you stop calling me a liar. She has light, curly blonde hair and indulging blue/green eyes. Last but not least theres Kanem. He's emo... If I need to describe him then you oviously dont know the definetion of emo. He has jet black hair and eyes that are so dark you can just barley see the ireses. Weird huh? We wernt born this way actually.

I kinda was but the rest, not so much. I am Maximum Rides daugter. I know your probably saying no your not, shes a bird. But I am. The real color of my hair is black, and I really have big brown eyes, and wings. When I was five My grandfathers accosiate from the school took me from mom and dad. He put fourteen percent arctic fox in me and it was to much for my measly four percent avian. Aperentally my wings fell off and my hair changed. as did me DNA. He was trying to use us for the same reason he and Jeb [ My grandfather ] tried to use Mom and the flock. He grouped me up with my gang. Aka Denen, Just, Zennie, Maz, and Kanem. We escaped only three days ago. Mum and the flock supesedly live up in alaska. Which is where we are now.

You still with me? If so good. Yep. this is me and my merry band of mutents! Ohh did i forget to mention we have ''abilitys'' too. I as you saw can freeze anything, including air. I can also speed up my, me into going through things. My last thing I have is I can change into my surroundins. I sorta melt into them actually. Denen has flashes of the future and controls water.[See why were a perfect fit yet?] Zennie can control peoples minds and their emotions. Like Angel. Angels actually my aunt now that I think about it... Mav is like litterally silent when he moves. I cant even tell if hes walking to me when my backs turned. He can jump as high as they can fly and he can read minds. Just can shrink herself down to any size. It kinda fits, you know cause shes 7% hummingbird. Not only that but she can control the wind with her wings. Its VERY helpful at times. Last but not least theres Kenim. He can almost phase into differnt places, like one minute hes here and the next he looks hazed untill hes gone. He can also change other peoples appernces. Hes alot like my dad. Hes emo and he can sum up your ife story in nine words.

Yes my dad is the legendary Fang Ride. You already know my mom. Yep, I'm Azel Ride.'' Comon lets fly.'' I said with a smug grin. Denen swooped up and grabbed me. The air was taken from my lungs as he rose higher.''Where?''Mav asked as he pulled up with Zennie. _Any info voice? _I asked. **Your mother is in Alaska, go to Alaskas capitol. They live twenty minutes east from there. **My voice in my head replied. I have a voice just like my mom. I think its my grandfather in my head, but I dont know. Angel maybe?

'' Alaskin capitol, twenty minutes east!'' I shouted to Zennie, Denen, Kenim, and Just. They nodded.'' So you nervouse?'' Denen asked me.'' Alittle.'' I admitted.'' I know I am.'' Denen added.'' Why?'' I asked with a scrunched up brow.'' Im dating their daughter.'' He replied.'' Im sure they'll approve. My dads emo for gods sake.'' I replied with a giant giggle.'' No offense! I mean emo is perfectly fine!'' I added when Kenim gave me a stuck up look. Zennie and Just laughed. I glared at them soflty in a teasing way.'' Its been ten years, since I saw them. What if they dont accept me?'' I asked in a whisper so only Denen could hear.'' They will, trust me. And even if they dont, you still have us. And me.'' Denen replied with a snicker.

I sighed.'' Im glad.'' I added. We hovered over the capitol for a few minutes.'' East.'' I resaid. They cackled at my reminder and headed east. I know we only have minutes untill were there. Denen, Just, Zennie, and Kenim fly very fast.'' Thats it.'' I said. My gut told me and I trust it.

We landed and Denen grabbed my hand. Just grabbed my other one. Kenim, Zennie, and Mav put hands on my shoulders and back. I raised my hand, but pulled it back. My throat constricted and my palm sweated. Denen raised his hand for me and nocked on the door.'' Hello?'' My mom awnsered the door.'' Hi, mom.'' I replied.'' Azel.'' She breathed.'' Mom.'' I whispered. Tears ran down both our cheeks as she caught me in a tight hug.'' Your back.'' She choaked out.'' Im back.'' I confermed.'' And who are they?'' Mom asked.'' This is Denen, Zennie, Kenim, Just, and Mav.'' I replied as I pointed to each of my friends.'' Comin, all of you.'' She said as she grabbed my hand.

'' SHES HOME! FANG, IGGY, ANGEL, NUDGE, GAZZY! AZELS HOME!'' She yelled. I heard running and skidding from every where. My dad came in and looked at me.'' Hey dad.'' I said shyly. Max beamed as he ran up and hugged me. ''Dad, I really need to breath!'' I choaked. Dad let me go and held my shoulders. My now black because of the heat hair was strewn down my shoulders. Im like a fox I explained why already right? When Im in a warm area my hair turns black. When its cold enough to snow It white. Like their fur.'' Where are your wings?'' He asked.'' They fell of. Isnt that right Azel?'' Angel asked as her and Gazzy walked in. I ran up to them and hugged them both, hard.'' Its true.'' I replied.'' AZEL!'' Nudge screeched as her and Iggy ran in.'' Hey!'' I replied as they hugged me. They let me go and I floated back to my group. We all sat down with my mom and dad infront of us.'' Tell us about the past ten years.'' Mom demanded lightly. Denen cautiosly put his arm around my waist, which made Gasman snicker.

'' When I got there they strapped me to a table. Then the guy put fourteen percent arctic fox DNA in me. It took over my avian and I lost my wings. Im an arctic fox now. They rased me and trained me for the same reason they tried to use you. I've been with Denen, Zennie, Mav, Just, and Kenim ever since then. We broke out three days ago and the voice I have in my head said to come here.'' I replied with a small smile.'' How long has this been happening?'' Nudge askes excitedly as she pointed to me and Denen. I blushed.'' Four years.'' Denen replies. I nodd.

'' Were all coupled off actually. Zennie and Mav, Just and Kenim.'' I added. They all smiled.'' Is he?'' Dad asked pointing to Kenim.'' Emo?'' I asked. Dad nodded.'' Yeah.'' Kenim replied with a shrug. His jet black hair waved and so did his dark eyes. Fang made a pleased look.

I laughed at dad.'' How long are you staying honey?'' Mom asked.''If my gang can stay with me I'll stay as long as you want.'' I replied.'' Of course they can.'' Mom said. I smilled and I heard Denen let out a sigh of relief. I giggled lightly.''Are you hungry?'' My mother asked. I looked at my gang. They had hopful looks on their faces.'' Definetlty.'' I replied. As if on cue my stomach growled. My whole family burst out in laughter.''Comon.'' Nudge said to Iggy as she pulled him up to the kitcen.''Wheres Total?'' I asked.'' He met a girl and settled down with her.'' Angel replied. Good for him.

I nodded.'' Here I'll show you your rooms. Angel? Fang?'' Mom asked. They nodded'' Well what do I do Max?'' Gazzy asked.'' Help Iggy.'' Mom suggested. Angel laughed and grabbed Gazzy. She pulled him up and said somthing into his head. He nodded at her.'' Comon Azel. Ill take you and Denen to your rooms.'' Mom said. I almost frowned. She said rooms right? As in plural? Aww. Darn. Denen got up and pulled me up to eye leval. I nodd at him and smile.'' Coming?'' Mom askes.'' Um Oh, yeah.'' I replied with a blush that made my cheeks burn. Denen and I followed mum up the stairs. She pulled up to a ruby red door.'' Heres yours Denen.'' She added.'' Thanks Mrs. Ride.'' He thanked.''Its Max.'' She corrected.'' Thanks Max.'' Denen fixed. Mum smilled and nodded for him to go on in. He kissed my cheek lightly and went in.

Mom raised her eye brows at me and I blushed.''Hmm.'' Mom added. She grabbed my han lightly and led me down the hall.'' Here.'' She said as she opend a blue door. I walked into a room with four big white walls. The bed in the middle was white and blue like ice. I gasped with delight. The soft carpet felt good on my bare feet. The little fireplace with blue flames.'' How'd you know these were my two favorite colors?'' I asked.'' Angel.'' We both said at once. Mom looked at me and hugged me hard. She let me go and we sat on my bed.

''I really missed you honey.'' Mom added.'' I missed you to.'' I replied.'' We never stopped looking for you Azel. Your father and I looked every where. We never thought it would ever be.'' Mom said with a sigh and a shake of her head. My hair turned white as the room got colder. And yes, I did so that on purpose.''When did that start to happen?'' Mom asked.'' A week after they injected the DNA in me.'' I replied with a shrug.'' I like it.'' Mom added. I smilled.'' I love you.'' She said as she stood to go out the door.'' Love you too.'' I replied as she closed my door. One... Two...Three. _Nock! _I opened my door and everyone exploded into my room. They all settled down on my bed. I leaned on Denen.'' Im glad you found your family.'' Zennie said.'' Me too. Please stay. I know what happend to your real parents, let them be your ''adoptive'' parents.'' I asked.'' We dont know Azel.'' Just replied after looks from Zennie, Mav, and Kenim.

''I think its our best optian.'' Denen added. Hes such a sweet boy. Always has my back.'' What does our leader say?'' Kenim asked.'' I agree. Please, please stay. Im not tieing you to a chair to keep you here, but I am asking you to stay. If you dont want to we'll go. All of us. Even me.'' I replied.'' We would never do that to you Azel! This is your family, not ours.'' Zennie said with widend eyes.''Your my family right?'' I asked.

'' Yeah.'' Mav replied.'' Of course!'' Zennie and Just added.'' Definetly.'' Denen sad.'' Pretty much.'' Kenim added.'' Then they're your family.'' I snickered.'' You so did that on purpose.'' Mav growled.'' Whatever it takes to prove my point.'' I replied with a smile. Everyone but Denen groaned. Denen snickered.'' Really Azel?'' Just asked.'' Really.'' I replied.'' Fine we'll stay.'' Mav groaned after a short discusion with the gang. I smilled.'' Excelent!''I added. ''Its ready!'' Dad called.'' Coming!'' I replied. Everyone got up and we went down the stairs. We sat down at the hudge dinning table. My mouth watered when Nudge set a big steak down infront of me. Just laughed and closed my mouth for me.''Well that was attractive.'' Denen teased. I laughed but was quiet when dad leaned over to mom.

'' Lets eat!'' I shouted. My gang dug in. Literally. Denen reached over with a napkin and whipped steak juice off my mouth.'' Oops.'' I said as I covered my mouth.'' I think I forgot my manners ma.'' I added. Everyone burst out laughing. I smilled at them, then my half inhailed steak.

'' Yummm.'' I said after the dishes were cleared and we all were sat in the living room.'' Yeah. Thank you Mrs.R- I mean Max. That was delicouse Iggy.'' Zennie added. My entire gang nodded.'' Your welcome.'' Mom and Iggy replied. I looked at Denen quickly. He had a amused look in his eyes. He must be enjoying this. ''Can I talk with you Denen is it?'' My dad, Fang asked. Denen tensed and I squeezed his hand.'' Yeah ok.'' He replied. We all scattered to our rooms while Dad took Denen to the kitchen.'' So what do you think their talking about?'' Zennie asked me when we were in my room. I caught her shiver alittle and I rose the temp. My hair turned back to black.'' I have no clue.'' I replied. Zennie shrugged.'' When is he gonna get back already?'' I asked with a groan.'' Attachment disorder much!'' Zennie teased. Her stormy grey eyes glowed.

I glared at her.'' Just kidding! Their probably talking about you.'' Zennie replied with a giggle.'' Ohh god I hope not!'' I added. Zennie shrugged aain.''How do you stand this cold?'' Zennie asked with a shiver.'' Arctic fox remember?'' I asked with a laugh.'' Ohh yeah.'' She replied as she wrapped her brown wings round her and sighed.'' Better.'' She replied. I rose the temp more just to make sure.'' You still uup?'' Denen asked outside my door.'' Bye!'' Zennie giggled as she opened the door and sped down the hall. I patted the side of the bed next to me and Denen layed there with me. I put my head on his chest.

'' Well are you going to tell me what went on?'' I asked. Denen chuckled.''I was getting to that. He led me to the kitchen and crossed his arms. I asked him what and he said are you going to be good to my daughter? I said definetly emedently which made him laugh. He muttered atleast you have wings and then I laughed. He asked me about you and Im pretty sure he checked them with Angel to see if I really did know you. I guess I did good. He put his arm around me and said be good to her. She deserves a good guy. I'm pretty sure you'll be the one for her and went upstairs.'' Denen replied.'' Wow...'' I added. Denen smiled and did one of the things I love. He pulled me up and wrapped his eagle wings around me and him. I stroaked his feathers in awe.'' I wish you still had your wings.'' Denen sighed.''I do. Your my wings Denen.'' I replied.

'' Good.'' Denen added. I snuggled closer to him as he spread out his wings. I sighed deep.'' You ok?'' He asked.''Mostly.'' I replied. He smilled at me and leaned into kiss me on the forhead.

When his lips touched my forhead I ''accendentally'' dropped the temperature. He laughed and wrapped his wings around us again. I smileld.'' Hmm.'' I purred.'' Your dad also warned me not to take it further then that. Said, and I quote "the world only needs another Ride." And I almost laughed in his face.'' Denen replied. I giggled.'' Stay with me?'' I asked worridly.'' Of course.'' He replied. I fell asleep safe in Denens arms.

''Hmmm.'' I mumbled as I rolled over. Denen was gone, most likly to stay on dads good side. I rolled up and off my bed. Lets see, I guess I'll just wear my jeans and blue tee. I made the terrible mistake of opening the closet.

**Put somthing on Azel.** Angel? I hope so. _Angel? _I asked. **Yep. **She replied. I shrugged almost to myself. I pulled out a pretty white blouse and almost barfed. I'll wear it for moms sake. I pulled it over my head and brushed my hair/fur. Once it was moderitly neat I pulled it up in a pony tail.'' You up yet?'' Just asked outside my door.'' Coming.'' I replied. I swung open my door and Just was waiting with Zennie for me.'' Wheres?'' I started to ask.'' Gazman, Fang, and Iggy took the guys out for a guy day.'' Zennie explained.'' Ohh.'' I sighed.

'' So what did he end up saying?'' Zennie asked me. Just leaned toward me with perked up ears.''Just not to take it further then a simple kiss, and to be good to me.'' I summed up.'' Weird.'' Just replied. I nodded.''So its just you two, me, Angel, mom, and Nudge today?'' I asked.'' Basically.'' Just replied. Zennie nodded. I smilled at Nudge, Angel, and mom when we were down the stairs.''Hey honey. You look, nice.'' Mom greeted. _Did Nudge pick out my closet? _I asked Angel. **Yeah... Sorry. **She replied. _Sok. _I thought.'' What are we doing today?'' I asked mum. ''Whatever you wanna do.'' Mom replied. I shrugged. Zennie and Just also shrugged.''What did you do at the?'' Nudge asked.'' The School Number Two. We mostly trained all day. Used the internet, phones, and watched t.v.'' I replied. Mom nodded.'' Thats basically what we did.'' Nudge added.

I frowned.''Im gonna go check on the guys.'' I said. Just and zennie came with me as I pulled out my cell. Yes they did give me a cell, but I only had the gangs numbers and the one dude who for some reason I cant name at the moment. I tapped my foot as it rang.

'' Hello?'' Denen awnsered on the second ring.

''Hey, hows guys day going?'' I asked.

'' Pretty good. Ive been with your dad all morning.'' He replied.

''Put in a good word for me!'' I said.

'' Of course. WHAT THE HECK?''

'' DENEN?''

'' AZEL! HELP!'' Then the phone clicked. Gone. I snapped my phone shut as horror crept acrosed my face.'' What?'' Zennie asked. I shook my head.''They were attached.'' Angel replied for me.'' Im calling Fang.'' Mom said as she pulled out her phone. Zennie, Just, Nudge, and Angel all pulled out their phones and dialed numbers. I pulled my phone back out and we all waited. No response.'' Ohh comon!'' I shouted to his voicemail.'' I got Gazzy!'' Angel shouted. Just, Nudge, Zennie, Mom, and me raced up to the phone.

'' Gaz?'' Nudge asked.

'' Were ok, mostly.'' Gazzy replied.

''Whats your definition of mostly?'' I asked.

'' Were pretty cut up. We lost Fang and Denen.'' Gazzy throat contsricted and I almost started to hipervintalate.

'' Lost?'' Zennie asked as she grabbed my hand.

'' They got them.'' Gazzy replied.

'' Why wont anyone else awnser?''Just asked.

'' They broke their phones. I just found mine when Angel called.'' Gazzy replied.

'' Were on our way.'' Mum said. Angel clicked the phone shut.''I'll carry you.'' Zennie whispered to me.'' Thanks.'' I replied. Angel, Nudge, Just, Mom, and Zennie took off.'' Are you ok?'' Zennie asked me when we were in the air.''No, not really. Im worried sick about Denen and my dad.'' I replied. Zennie shot me a sympathetic look.'' Were here!'' Mom shouted to us. Zennie tipped her wings and lowered to the ground.

Parametics had beat us there, and so had the poperatzi.'' Gazzy!'' Angel shouted as she swooped through the caution ropes and hugged him. Nudge also ran up and squeezed Iggy. Zennie and Just dragged me over to Kenim and Mav. They embraced quickly and then we were showered with questions.''Who are you?'' Somone nodded an ok.'' Im Azel Ride.'' I replied simpaly.'' Thie is Zennie and Just.'' I added as I pointed to each of them.'' Ride? Whats your relation to the Flock?'' Anohter one asked.'' Im Max and Fangs daughter.'' I replied.''Then why dont you have wings? You look more like an eraser to me.'' Another one commented. Just and Zennie steppped aside from me. Anger rose and spread through my entire body. The chill returned and I dropped the temperature to ten degrees.''I am NOT an eraser! Are you certian you or you arnt erasers? And I truly am her daughter, just in fox form.'' I yelled out of anger. My hair turned white and they gasped. ''Excuse me, I would like to see my family.'' I spat.

I looked at Mav, Just, Kenim, and Zennie and walked strait through the wave of reporters to Gazzy. They ohhed and awed as I walked through them, litteraly.

Just, Zennie, and Kenim had flown over them with Mav in hand. ''What happend Uncle Gazzy?'' I asked.'' We were walking down the road here and the flyboys attached us. I could have sworn that we defeated them all, but I was so wrong. They reached us and distracted us. They ended up taking Fang and Denen. Im sorry Azel, I think they were after the people you cared about most because they tried to get Kenim and Mav too.'' Gazzy replied. I sighed.'' They want you to go and get them.'' Angel said.'' Im gonna give them what they want then.'' I replied as I walked away from them.'' No.'' Just said lightly as she grabbed my arm.''No?'' I asked as I glared at her. She ignored the death glare I gave her.'' Its a trap. They know if you go, then so do we.'' Just added softly.'' Well then what do I do? Let my Fang and Denen rot in that terrible place?'' I asked icly as I pulled my hand away from hers.

'' We wait.'' Zennie offerd as she crept up beside me.'' Im going to loose it if I have to wait.'' I sighed.'' We know. You still have us.'' Just said. Mav, Zennie, Mom, Gazzy, Angel, Kenim, Iggy, and Nudge nodded. I smilled faitly.'' I'll wait two days.'' I replied. Mom frowned, but Zennie and Just just nodded.

'' Lets just go back.'' Mom said. I nodded. Just carried me this time. Zennie has to carry Mav remember? I sighed as I remembered my first, and only flight with MY wings. Mom and dad were with me and I decided to show off. I rose really high. I recalled the wonderful feeling of the wind beneath my wings as they surged up and down. I let out a sigh and Just looked down at me.'' You ok?'' She asked as she tucked her long blonde hair behind her ears.'' Im fine.'' I lied through my teeth once more.

'' Uhu cause I believe that.'' Just replied sarcastically. I ignored her as we swooped through the opend window of Moms house.'' Were gonna get dinner ready.'' Nudge murmered as she dragged Iggy to the kitchen. They cooked it up in minutes and we sat down. I sat by mom and Zennie. I glared at my fries. I got really mad for no reason and froze my fries and burger. ''I'm not hungry.'' I added as I went upstairs. Instead of going to my room I went into Denens. I plopped down on his red blanket and sucked in the smell. It still smelled like him, that really helps! I sighed as Mav walked into the room.''Lemme guess it was your turn today?'' I asked him sarcastically.'' Yeah-I mean no. Its not the end of the world you know.'' He replied.'' To you no. To me pretty much.'' I added. Then I started screaming.'' It hurts!'' I whinned. My back and head were KILLING me.'' Zennie!'' Mav yelled. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor screaching and screaming my head off.

'' Oh my god!'' Her and Just yelled as they ran into the room. I felt Iggy pick me up as I screamed.'' HELP ME!''I yelled.'' We are! We are!'' Nudge replied.'' Lay her in her bed.'' The calmer Angel said. My head pounded like a hammer was hitting it. My back felt like somone was slicing through me with a big butcher took me into my room, where I screamed louder and fell to the floor. I twisted and almost threw up.'' Hold her hair!'' Just exclaimed. Kenim grabbed my hair just in time for me to barf my guts up. I groaned in agony. It left a hot feeling that stung and stuvk to my mouth and nose.

'' ZENNIE! PLEASE DULL IT!'' I yelled. Zennie came up to my shuddering body and touched my head, then my back. It tingled and the pain dulled. I sighed as the sharp pain dimmed to a dull ache.'' Thanks.'' I slurred. Zennie smilled at me.''Im so tired.'' I sighed. Mav put me on the bed and I dropped the tempt. Mostly because it was really hot in here.'' Then sleep.'' Just cooed. Mom kissed my forhead and left the room. Nudge and Iggy squeezed my hand and left.'' Im gonna go.'' Mav said. He and Kenim left me alone with Just and Zennie.'' I'll stay incase it comes back.'' Zennie told Just. She nodded and left.'' Its ok.'' Just said as she layed a hand on my arm. I sighed and fell asleep.

'' My poor head.'' I complained as I sat up.'' Azel!'' Zennie exclaimed. ''What?'' I asked.'' Wings!'' She replied. I turned and gaped at the big brown and black wings on my back. My avians back! Or is this a talent?'' Im an avian!'' I exclaimed.

'' That explains why you were in such pain last night. Look your hair's black again! And its cold!'' She replied excitedly. I held my long black hair with excitment.'' Wow.'' I breathed. I moved my wings with excitment. I folded them to my back and Zennie and I raced down the steps.'' Guess what?'' I asked when we were in the living room. Every one stared at me. I spread my wing and disbeleif crossed all their faces.'' No way!'' Gazzy said as he stood up.''What?'' Iggy asked.''I have my avian back!'' I replied.'' Cool.'' He said.'' VERY!'' I replied. ''You knew didnt you Angel?'' I asked. Mum and my gang looked at her.''Yeah.'' Angel replied in a pleased tone.

'' I have to tell-'' I stopped myself. I almost said Denen and Fang. Then my phone buzzed. '' Hello?'' I awnsered.'' Azel...'' I heard a faint reply.'' DENEN! Where are you?'' I asked.'' With me.'' I knew that voice the moment I heard it. ''What the heck do you want with my family?'' I growled. Mom stood up and walked over to me.'' You.'' He replied.'' Me? You didnt awnser my question!'' I snarled.'' I did. I want you. Ill make you a deal, if you turn yourself into me Ill hand over your boy and dad. Only if though.'' He offered.'' No...'' Denen and dad said weakly.'' Fine. Where do we make the trade?'' I asked. I gurantee he just smiled. ''Annies old farm. Your mother knows where.'' He replied. I hung up and looked at my family. I shook my head and my wings went back in and my fox came out. Yep, it was a new ability. I shook myself again and wings popped back out.

'' Where?'' I asked.'' Im not telling you.'' Mom replied.'' Mom, you of all people should know, a leader has to do what a leader has to do. This is somthing that I have to do.'' I argued. **Georgia. Ill tell you the rest when you get to that state. **Angel thought to me. _Thanks. _I replied. I went upstairs wordlessly and slipped my jeans and blue tee on.'' Where do you think your going without us?'' Just asked as her, Zennie, Mav, and Kenim walked in.

'' A walk.'' I lied.'' I walk with a pack and your wings out?'' Mav asked sarcastically. I shrugged.'' You never know what'll happen.'' I replied. They frowned at me. I quirked my lips.'' Your not stopping me.'' I added.''We know.'' Zennie replied as they pulled out their own packs.'' No.'' I said sternely.''Yes.'' Just replied. I glared at them softly.'' The deal was just about me.'' I reminded them.'' So what? You'll need us to get you out of the jam your going to put yourself in.'' Kenim teased. I almost fell back in shock. That was the most amount of words hes ever said. Wow things do change people.

'' Fine.'' I replied. I walked over to them and raised my eyebrows.''What?'' Just asked.'' I'm heading out...now.'' I replied as I spread my wings and jumped out. Sure enough they followed me. This'll be fun! We sped of to Georgia. **Are you at the border yet? **

Angel asked. _Hold on...Yep. Where now? _I asked. **The old house is ten minutes for you from the border your at now. **Angel replied. _Thanks Angel. I'll miss you. _I thought. **Dont plan your good byes just yet... **She replied. I led them to the old farm house. I knew it the first time I saw it. It was huge, and destroyed. I landed a few yards off from the house and turned to my team. ''I have a plan. It wont work if you come with me. Stay here unless you know I need help.'' I demanded.'' Ok.'' Most of them replied. I hugged them all, including Kenim who actually hugged me back. I turned back into arctic fox form and ran to the house.'' I was expecting you.'' He said as I entered the yard.'' How did I know you would be?'' I asked sarcatically. He chuckled.'' Where are they?'' I asked demandingly. Two flyboys brought Fang and Denen out.'' Azel, I said not to come.'' Denen scolded. I smiled at him and dad.'' To bad I'm not that good at following orders as I am giving them.'' I replied.'' Go get one of your friends back there to carry them out. I drugged them soo they'll have a hard time walking. Once their gone, all of them, we will head home.'' He said.

I thought wisley about which of them to call.''Kanim!'' I shouted. Kanim hazed into the yard and stood next to me.'' Do it.'' I instructed lightly. He went over to the flyboys, hissed at them, and took Denen and Fang.'' Go, I'll be fine.'' I added when he just stood there. He finally hazed out of the yard with Fang and Denen in hand.

I willingly walked over to him and let his flyboys tie me up. Then he made me start to walk into the house.'' You know what?'' I asked.''What?'' He asked.'' I devoloped a new gig, and guess what? Im gone!'' I replied as I slipped through the rope and the floor. I heard shouting and running as I raced through the dirt. If I didnt power down soon, I'll be stuck in the ground. I finally reached where my gang were waiting. I willed myself to go up, but I didnt. I guess Im offically grounded. Get it? Im in the ground? Some people just dont get sarcastic humer these days. ''I'm down here!''I shouted. I had all my energy drained, so no other power would be of any use.'' Azel!'' I heard shouting as the dirt was dug away. I was nocked out by lack of oxygen by the time they reached me, if they ever did.

'' Denen...'' I murmered as I opend my eyes.'' Hey!'' Just and Zennie exclaimed as they hugged my neck.'' Hey.'' I replied as I squeezed them tighter. ''I honestly thought you'd never wake up.'' Mav complained. I glared plafully at him. ''How long was I out?'' I asked.'' A day.'' Just replied. Wow I know how to sleep dont I? I gulped.'' Howd dad and Denen do?'' I asked.'' Fang is up and runnig, figure of speech of course. Denen still hasnt woken up yet.'' Just replied with sympathy stringing throughout her voice.

'' Ohh.'' I sighed.'' You wanna go see him dont you?'' Zennie asked. I nodded and pushed myself up.'' I'll be fine.'' I added as I wobbled when I stood. I must be able to hold my breath forever if I made it through the ground. I slowly opend Denens door and crept inside. I sat in a chair by his bed and sighed. Wake up, wake up. I urged silently. I went back to avian and stroked his stripped hair. I sighed again. Im just being Debbie Downer arnt I?'' Denen.'' I taunted as I poked his cheek.'' Wake up!'' I urged aloud this time. He did stir. He slowly opend one mysty green eye then the other.'' I must be dead and you must be my angel version of Azel, because she doesnt have wings.'' Denen said perkely. I smilled.'' There is no angel version of me!'' I replied with sarcasim dripping off my voice.'' It must be you if I recignize that tone of sarcasim.'' He added as he reached up and hugged me. I hugged him back and widend my smile.

'' I was so worried about you.'' I said.'' How? You were out for an entire day!'' Denen joked.'' Before, when you yelled for me.'' I replied with a satisfying giggle.

'' Yeah.'' He added shyly.'' So when and how did that happen?'' He asked as he pointed to my wings.'' Ohh, um the night you were gone my head and back hurt really bad and the next day I had wings.'' I replied. I blushed and switched to my regular wolf form.'' Guess I wont have to hold you anymore.'' He sighed.''I'm sure my newly founded wings will get tired and then you may.'' I replied with another giggle.'' Comon, I would hate for you to become a bed potato.'' I teased as I pulled him up.

We then walked down the stairs to the kitchen where my gang was waiting. ''How did you wake him up?'' Just asked.'' Her sarcasim could be heard a mile away.'' He replied with a smug grin. We all laughed.'' We know that.'' Zennie added. I blushed at the coment.'' Yeah. Have you seen anyone from the flock latly?'' I asked. Just put a tangle of curles behind her ear. They all exchanged looks.'' No.'' Mav replied. My throat tightened. Where in the heck is the flock? '' I think I'll go check Mum and Angels rooms.'' I said. I stood up and headed toward the stairs fully aware Denen and Zennie were following me.'' Mum, Dad?'' I asked as I opened the door to their rooms. No response.

'' Angel?'' I asked when I had crossed the hall and stormed into angels and Gazzys room. I walked to her closet but somthing on her bed caught my eye.''What is that?'' I asked as I went over to their bed. I sat on the end and picked up the little was a sparkly silver which was probably why it cought my eye in the first place. It was alittle girl doll with wings. I blinked several times, and then the flash back over took me.

'' Mumma, Daddie?'' I call out in my little baby voice.'' Hi baby look what grandpa sent you!'' A Mum called as she picked me up and carried me over to Dad. She set me on his lap and, there it was! The little silver winged doll!'' Grandpas friend sent you this!'' Mum cooed to me. I giggled a baby giggle and took the arctic wolf plush toy from my mother.

I blinked and returned to reality. It has to mean somthing. I shook myself and digged under Anels pillows. My fingers clasped somthing plush and fuzzy. I pulled it out and took in what it was. It was the arctic fox. Now that I look at it it looks like...ME! I dropped the doll on the bed with a sting and yelped. No, this cant be. Did he take the flock? Was grandpa in on it?'' Are you ok?'' Denen asked as he and Zennie raced in. My eyes were still wide with shock and I was panting. Denen took me in his arms and I layed my head on his chest for a second.'' What happend?'' Zennie slowly asked me.'' The...Fox...Toy.'' I replied shackily. Zennie got up and picked up the toy. Her eyes widend like mine.

'' Its you!'' She cried as she showed Denen.'' I know.'' I replied as I regained my composure.'' Im ok.'' I gasped as I pulled away from Denen.''Well not completely ok, I cant help but think theres somthing about this I'm supposed to know.'' I added.'' We know.'' Denen told me.'' I need to go to the School Two. I need to.'' I replied. They nodded and stood up.''Alone.'' I added. I didnt give them the time to reply. I turned bird and jumped out the window with wings spread. Sure enough Denen followed me.'' I told them I'd come.'' He explained as he pulled up. I nodded and tipped my wings. The wind pushed on us as the hours flew by. Soon it was night time.'' We need to stop.'' my instincts pushed.'' Yay, yay, I know.'' I replied as we swoooped down. I tucked in my wings and let myself plumet. I watched Denen out of the corner of my eye as we both plumeted. I spread my wings and the air was sucked from my lungs. We landed and wlked into a cave. ''Want me to get a fire started?'' Denen asked.

'' No need.'' I replied. I breathed in and rose the temperature. I swayed aliitle, but I didnt pass out.'' I see you've been practicing.'' Denen added.'' Yep.'' I replied as I stared out the cave. He scooted closer.'' Whats wrong? I know that tough as rocks is just a mask for the gang. Tell me.'' He begged.''Im so worried. What if there really is somthing bad hapening?'' I asked. He put his arm around my waist and I snuggled closer.'' Your her daughter, dont you think you'd know if somthing happend to her?'' He asked.'' Most likly, but I didnt even know untill I saw the DNA test.'' I replied.'' Atleast your parents are alive.''He added. I looked at him with emotion stinging in my gaze.

'' I know.'' I replied.'' Im also lucky to have you.'' I added. He smiled and looked at me. If your wondering what happened to all of their parents, they were murdered. All of them. They say it was a freak thing, but I think other wise. I know for a fact we were all chosen for a certian reason. Me becaouse of my parents most likely.

All of their parnts worked in the force of law. From cop, to detective, to F.B.I. agents. I know for a fact that was why we were all chosen. I sighed and looked out the cave again.'' Hey.'' Denen said as he grabbed my chin and pulled my face toward his. I frowned at him.'' Dont go emo on me yet. Az, Im here were only a day away from all the awnsers. It'll be ok.'' He said, using his nickname for me. I shook my head and stood up.'' Im tired of people telling me it'll be ok! You know what it wont always be ok!'' I replied as I through my arms up in defeat.'' I know, but then what do you want me to say?'' He asked as he stood up too.'' I dont know.'' I replied with a head shake. He sighed and pulled me close.

I went with it and dropped my shoulders.'' I honestly thought I was going to have to drag you down to shelter in that storm.'' He teased. I giggled and layed my head on his chest.'' Yeah I did to. My instincts did everything but scream at my and hit me in the face to go find shelter.'' I replied in the same tone.'' Im ok.'' I said as I pulled away from him. I turned to sit down but he held my arm gentally. I looked back at him and he replied with a gentel pull.

I didnt fight him. He pulled me close, so close I could see the lines in his green eyes. I blinked alittle and he put his hand behind my neck. His fingers tingled my skin as he craned his neck down. I leaned up, but he stopped.'' Hope this takes your mind off things for a minute.'' He whispered. I nodded faintly. He finally leaned closer to me and our lips connected.

His hand slid down to my back and his grip tightned. Me on the other hand went mush. He basically had to hold me up or I most likley would have fallen. His lips pursed mine like we had done it a thousand times. Too bad this is the first time we've ever kissed. I hope its not the last. The feeling was exilerating, exubernt, amazing. here are no words to describe how your first kiss feels. He was made for me technically, so I guess its how it should be. We lowered to the ground and he released me. I was so out of breath it was laughible. I would have laughed if I had the breath. He smilled at me as I cought my breath.'' Try to find me!'' I teased. Then I disapered.'' Thats no fair!'' He called.'' Doesnt have to be.'' I teased as I appeared and then disappered.'' Gottcha!'' He called as he yanked me from the wall. I giggled.'' Lucky guess.'' I replied.'' No, I have a new ability.'' He corrected. ''You have a new one? What is it?'' I asked.'' I can see things even if their ment to be unseen. Atleast thats how I took it.'' He replied.'' Wow! Maybe you were made for me.'' I teased.'' Maybe.'' He agreed.

I yawned and layed on his chest.'' Just sleep if your tired.'' Denen said as he gazed at me. I lowered the temperature.'' You little...'' He teased.'' Fox?'' I asked.'' Yeah. To bad the expression has to be taken seriouse on you.'' He replied with a chuckle.'' Yeah and you with your eagle eyes...'' I hinted. He laughed. I replied with a little kiss on the lips and then laying back down. I sighed into his chest and fell asleep.

I stirred and opened my eyes. I was still on Denens chest, cluthing his shirt. ''Did you stay up all night Denen Rillers?'' I asked as I sat on my knees.'' You needed the sleep Azelliea Ride.'' He replied. I quirked my lips at his use of my full name.'' Who told you my full name?'' I asked.'' Your records.'' He replied. I hellped him up and we lurched ourselves into the early day sky. My wings flapped easily in the breezy day. Denen swooped under me and smirked.'' Uhu, nope!'' I said as clasped my wings next to me. I dropped ten feet and spread them wide when I was next to him.'' Nice try though.'' I teased.'' I thought so.'' He replied. I smirked at him before perking my ears. I felt the change starrt. I glanced at Denen and went fox. I plumeted like a rock in water. My ears perked as I was seconds from falling through the trees. I closed my eyes and waited for the painful empact, but it never came.

'' Denen!'' I gasped. The air was lifted from my lungs as he carried me higher until we were at the same leval we were just at, before I sank.''Why did you change?'' He asked.'' I didnt! I felt it inside me and then I was falling.'' I replied with a shocked look. '' Then what made you change?'' He asked.'' I dont know, but were going to find out. Take us down.''I replied. He gave me a protective look but swooped down at my request. We swung through the trees and landed softly on the ground. Then we fell to the ground, gasping for air.

I curled in a tight ball and whimpered as my changing went out of control. One second I was a fox, the other I was a avian. Then the temp rose and dropped out of control. One minute I was visable, the next gone. My powers were spireling out of control. And I had no influence over them. The pain rippled through me in waves that never ended. Denen had both hands,wet, over his stomach. Then his head. My stomach was in nots. Not only that but it decided it wanted to be a gymnist!'' Hello there. Having trouble?'' He asked. The one man I never wanted to see again.'' Get away from him!'' I growled as he walked over to Denen.'' Poor boy. All the wrong feelings for all the wrong girl.'' He said to him. I scooted closer to Denen and he whimpered. I romoved my hand from my gymnist for a stomach and held Denens. I snarled at Manson. Thats the guy I've been talking about this entire time by the way.'' What are you doing to us?'' I asked. The pain cursing through my body turned to pure rage.

'' Draining and minipulating your powers.'' He replied bluntly.''Its just that simple is it? Why are you doing this?'' I asked through ground teeth. He smiled me and the pain got worse.'' Gah.'' I shouted as I went back into a tight ball with my arms wrapped around me.'' Because its the only way to get you back.'' He replied. I growled, still in fox form. He grabbed me by the leg and dragged me away from Denen.'' DENEN!''I shreiked.'' Azel.'' He replied through pain.'' Im not forgetting him so calm down.'' Mason said as I raked my claws on the grass.

A guy I didnt bother to pay attention walked up with Denen. I raked my claws into the dirt, effortless.'' Jet me go!'' I shouted with alittle more effort. ''I thought you wanted to see your family?'' He asked as we pulled up to a building. I kept my mouth shut as a rush numbness spread through my body. The pain was gond, and so was my powers. I was stuck like a fox. Denen had a look of horror on his face as we were led into a room and thrown in.'' Azel'' Angel yelled as she held me in a tight hug. Mom, dad, Uncle iggy and Gazzy, Just, Nudge, Mav, Zennie, and yes even Kanim had me and Denen in a tight hug.'' Why cant we use our powers?'' I asked when they had let us go.'' Its this place. It shuts every and all powers off.'' Angel replied. Mum and Dad wouldnt leave my side. Which bothered my gang cause they wanted to be by me. I frowned and sat back on denen. Yeah I sat on his legs, just his leggs so I could be closer to him. He was my rock, even leaders need them to you know!

'' If he doesnt sum up his victory speech I'm going to wring his neck!'' I joked. Everyone laughed and I felt Denen smile into my hair.'' I guess the only thing to do is sleep.'' I said.'' Yeah. Azel and I need to talk.'' Mum said. She pried herself away from Dad and I followed to the far end of the room.

'' We need a break out plan.'' I said before she could.''I know. What are you thinkin?'' She asked. I tipped my head and then a bright smile apered on my face.''UNCLE IGGY AND GAZZY!''I called. Iggy and Gazzy waltzed over to us. ''What?'' Iggy asked.'' Could you create a bomb if you had the proper materials?'' I asked. Gazzy grinned.'' Ohh yeah.'' He replied.'' Everyone empty your pockets!'' I instructed. Mum glowed with pride as we dug in out pockets.'' I have a paperclip and a rubber badn.'' I offered.'' Mav, Kenim, Denen, Just, and I found a dime, quarter, two dollars, a plastic spoon, sone wood chips, cloth, A small jar, and a lighter.'' Zennie replied.'' The Flock and I found gun power, a cd, lipgloss, nailpolish remover, a shard of metal, a stick, and some rubber.'' Nudge added. 'Well Iggy and Gaz?'' I asked.'' I think we could.'' They replied.'' Sleep while we cook it up.'' Gazzy added.

We all nodded and I layed down with Denen. Zennie and Mav were on my right, and Just and Kanim were on my left. Mum, Dad, and the flock slept alittle off. I layed my head in the crook of Denens and breathed deep. Everytime I closed my eyes they fluttered open and gazed at Gazzy and Iggy.'' Trouble sleeping?'' Denen asked.'' Yeah.'' I replied. He smiled his smile that makes me melt and just about drown in his light green eyes. I burried my head deeper into his neck and he stroaked my hair.

'' Your safe. Im her. Just sleep.'' He said calmy. I was just about to when Gazzy yelled''ITS DONE!'' Everyone sprang up and inspected the bomb.''Are you sure it'll work?'' Just asked. Kenim squeezed her hand.'' Certian.'' He replied.''Ill set it off.'' I offfered.''GO!'' I shouted. They all ran over to the corner, but my gang.'' That was an order.'' I remided.'' We learned from the best not to follow orders.'' Mav mimicked.'' When I say run, I mean RUN!'' I replied. I put my hand on the trigger and pressed down.'' RUN!'' I shouted. Denen grabbed my waist and I threw the bomb at the ceiling. BOOM! The roof collapesd and I saw the sky. Zennie grabbed Mav and we all set off, but me and Denen. We still had a job to do. Once its done my gang will be safe from Mason, forever. I grabbed his hand and we raced to the front of the building. We raced in and found it evacuated? We checked all the doors and stopped at the last one.'' Stay here. I'll do it.'' I told Denen. He looked at me longinly and I returned the gaze.'' I guess thats my death knocking huh?'' Mason asked as I entered the room.'' Yep.'' I replied.'' If you had left my family alone you wouldnt be about to die.'' I added.'' I know. If I go I'm aking you with me!'' He replied. Before I knew what was happening he had me on the floor, and was choking me. The last thing I remembered was his face as mine turned purple.

'' AZEL!'' I woke with a start. I was in my room, under my blakets. With soup next to me on a table and zennie, Just, Mav, Mum, Dad, Gazzy, ngel, Iggy, Nudge, Zennie, and Kenim on the floor, asleep. Wheres Denen? I looked next to me and there was Denen always by my side. His gaze on me was critical and loving. I told you hes the gushy type right?'' I was so worried. He tried to choke you but I pulled him off you right when you blacked up and caught the School Two on fire. With him in it.'' He added. I nodded and snuggled into his chest.'' You ok?'' He asked.'' now that hes gone, yeah.'' I replied. He smiled at me and I knew my life wont be so bad after all. As long as my entire family is safe, Im happy. I love them all effortlessly. Family is somtimes taken for grantite, not by me though. Ive learned if you dont have family then you dont have anything. Their all you got, so dont take it for grantite.


End file.
